


Conking Out

by AstraLowelle



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Relationships: Kai/Linh Cinder
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Conking Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macbeth99](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Macbeth99).



Kai sat down heavily on the couch beside his wife. "Well, Cin, another day of ruling. Gone. Finished. And _stars_ am I exhausted."

Cinder snuggled into his side. "Try making another few million cells while deciding on a maternity gown with Iko. See how tired you are then."

"You win," Kai laughed. "Did you find a dress you liked?"

Cinder yawned. "Yep. Iko was in ecstasies. I just wanted to conk out right there."

"You can conk out here," Kai invited, pulling her in closer. Cinder yawned again.

"I'm the Empress of the Commonwealth and the former queen of Luna. I can conk out anywhere I want."

"Anywhere," Kai muttered wickedly, pecking her on the cheek.

Cinder's head drooped onto his shoulder. "Good, because I'm not moving from this spot."

Kai kissed her again. "Good."

But Cinder was already asleep.


End file.
